Gladstone Gander (2017)
Gladstone Gander is an anthropomorphic Goose and the cousin of Donald Duck. Description A character created by Carl Barks who made his debut in the Donald Duck comic Wintertime Wager ''in ''Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #88 (first published in January 1948). Gladstone Gander is a lazy and extremely lucky goose who never fails to upset his first cousin and arch-nemesis, Donald Duck. Disney comics writer and artist Don Rosa has commented on the character: "Gladstone is unwilling to make the slightest effort to gain something that his luck cannot give him, and, when things go wrong, he resigns immediately, certain that around the next corner a wallet, dropped by a passer-by, will be waiting for him." In The Sign of the Triple Distelfink (Uncle Scrooge ''#310), written and drawn in honour of Gladstone Gander's 50th anniversary, Daphne appeared in Gladstone's flashback. It's revealed that Daphne's birthday is on the same day as Gladstone's birthday, and that Gladstone inherited his luck from his mother. Personality Unlike Donald or Scrooge who is hardworking, Gladstone is lazy and over-dependent on his luck. He has no ambitions in life and is incapable of long-term planning. Gladstone is also smug about his luck and believing that with his supernatural luck, he can get out of any situation and can breeze through life without having to get his hands dirty. When his luck got him in a situation that meant sacrificing his family for his freedom, he did not hesitate to win the competition despite all that his family had gone through for him, showing how selfish he is and how little he cares for others besides himself. Along with being inconsiderate, he is also a self-observed because, despite everything Donald and Scrooge had done to save him, Gladstone didn't thank the two for saving his life and merely brushes it off as his own luck's doing that got them out. Despite all that, however, Gladstone is usually very charming, friendly and he does care about his family. As evidenced by his unwillingness to deliberately put them in danger by directly alerting Donald and Scrooge of his imprisonment and instead using Donald's bad luck to break Liu Hai's hold on him. He also disapproved of Scrooge's decision to seemingly abandon Donald and insisted on saving him. Abilities *'Charisma': Beside his good luck, he can use his charm to get whatever he wants but besides that he doesn't have any other known skills or talents. Powers *'Tychokinesis': Gladstone was born with the supernatural ability to be lucky, making near impossible things regularly happen to him. *'Always being able to find $20': Gladstone, along with being extremely lucky, also has the reason to find $20 when he thinks about money or when something bad happens to Donald. Physical Appearance Gladstone wears a yellow shirt with a green vest and jacket. Relationships 'Donald Duck Donald and Gladstone are cousins, and as they grew up they spent a lot of time together. During their time growing up together whenever something good happened to Gladstone, something bad happened to Donald though Gladstone never thought much of his feeling. Yet despite their difference Donald would still help him out because Donald is always there for family, this is shown in The House of the Lucky Gander!. But in the same episode during the race, He also admits to Donald that he wouldn't be willing to give his own life to save his if the moment ever struck. However, despite his self-centred nature, it implied that he is fond of his cousin. He has come up with several nicknames for Donald including D-Money and Donaldo. Scrooge McDuck''' Scrooge is Gladstone's uncle by marriage, from Donald's father's side of the family. They aren't really that close as they haven't shown to interact often with one another throughout the series. Gladstone does like him but Scrooge's opinion of his nephew is low, as Scrooge dislikes his lifestyle as a laid back individual who depends solely on good luck to get him from one place to the next. Gladstone may also tease Scrooge at times, and uses him for help without even a thank you. Huey, Dewey and Louie Huey, Dewey and Louie are Gladstone's first cousins once removed but they refer to him as Uncle Gladstone. He is quite fond of them and often enjoys entertaining them with his charm, humour and luck. Among them all he shows a great fondness for Louie, mostly because Louie reminds him of himself. He also has a knack of calling the triplets by his own made-up nicknames such as Dew-drop, Greener pasture, and Red hat. Videos Behind the Scenes Spoilers Quotes Appearences Season 1 * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 23. The Shadow War! Season 2 * 8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! * 24. Moonvasion! Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Geese Category:Duck Family